Wings of an Angel
by HappiestUnderClouds
Summary: AU. Shiro is an orphan in high school, when one day that lands him in the hospital changes his life, perhaps for the better. He meets Ichigo, his guardian angel, and discovers a whole world besides his own. Bad Summary. NOT RELIGIOUS. T, just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh wow! I've already got a new story. This is my newest plot bunny, and there are 2 more to follow in the coming weeks, whenever I get around to typing them up.**

**IMPORTANT: This is NOT a religious story. Any of you who have looked at my profile know that I'm agnostic. But if you're religious and WANT this to be, you can squint and be happy. ok? and this is AU, obviously.**

**This was inspired by my recent obsession with angel wings, "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls, and "My Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Then I thought about Ichigo and Shiro with wings...-drool- So yea, then this story was born! **

**And I haven't decided if this is ShiroIchi. So I suppose we'll find out, neh?**

**Disclaimer: This applies to ALL future chapters. I dont own Bleach, the songs mentioned aforehand, or any songs I may mention or quote in the future. I simply own the plotline.**

* * *

"So you're telling me, that you're my guardian angel?"

Ichigo nodded eagerly, glad that I was affirming it. But who said I was?

"Yea, that's totally believable. So. Where are the wings and the white dress? The little harp? The golden light shining on you? A halo?" I said, mockingly sarcastic.

"You don't believe me." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"Why would I?" I asked bitterly. "You're just sitting here in my hospital room, and you expect me to believe that you're my _guardian angel_?" I sneered.

Ichigo didn't answer, and for a moment, I felt bad that I might've offended him. But I didn't care. I mean, really, angels weren't real...right?

_-scene freeze-_

Actually, hold on. I think I'm getting ahead of myself. You all are probably staring at the screen confusedly, wondering what is going through the authoress' mind right now. I apologize. Perhaps we should back up a bit?

I'm Haku Tsukino by the way, better known as Shiro. Let's rewind to the beginning, and start over!

_-rewind sound-_

Ah, much better. We're going to start over now, ok? So you can sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_-scene unfreeze-_

I've always felt like I'm being watched. I first noticed when I was 5 and it terrified me. It caused me to have a few nightmares of the cliché monsters in my closet, and no night light could get rid of the fear. At age 6, the nightmares stopped, but the gaze never wavered. A year later, I realized that the gaze wasn't threatening. Rather, it felt more...protective. Now, 10 years later, whenever I feel those invisible eyes leave my back, I feel uneasy and rather vulnerable for some reason. But those situations were rare.

The day everything started was a normal one.

I went to school, hung out with my idiotic but lovable friends, and listened to the oh-so boring teachers drone on about things I already knew. I leaped out of my seat when the bell signalled the end of school, and I snagged my bag off of the back of my chair and rushed out of the door. I didn't want to stay here any longer than I had to.

As soon as I got out of that prison, I started strolling slowly towards the apartment that my uncle got me a while back. I paced slowly down the street, and turned to go across the crosswalk, watching the cars drive by slowly and breathing in the bitter pollution. I waited, and the little hand on the sign changed to a white outline of a person, saying I could walk.

I was pretty deep in my thoughts at the time, but not enough to not notice the eyes look away momentarily. Before the vulnerable feeling registered, I heard a car horn, and felt the adrenaline start to circle in my system as I watched a car hurtle towards me. It wasn't in slow motion, like all the movies, but I did feel my limbs lock up, even though in my head I was screaming for them to move.

I saw, rather than felt it hit me. My senses momentarily returned, and I cried out in agony. The pain. It was excruciating.

Blackness drifted on the edge of my mind, and I grasped at it, and pulled it over me like a blanket to escape the pain. I gratefully sank into the painless state of unconsciousness, barely noticing the unfamiliar voice screaming my name somewhere nearby.

* * *

I felt like I'd only been sleeping for a few minutes. As consciousness drifted back to me slowly, I heard a gentle beeping, and my breaths going in and out of my mouth. My eyes opened slowly, and snapped shut again to block out the bright light above me that was reflecting off the starch white walls. I waited a moment and braced myself before inching open my eyes and glared at the bright lights. Finally, my eyes were completely opened and I peered around.

I was lying on my back on a bed, obviously in a hospital. Memories from what happened flooded back, and I realized that I got hit by a car.

'_Damn. And it'd been a pretty good day too.'_

Soft breathing alerted me to another presence in the room. I turned my head curiously to the left to be greeted by a mop of orange hair, which rested on the skull of a lean, muscled man next to my bed. His face was resting in his hands, and his shoulders slouched, as if exhausted.

I stared at him awkwardly, knowing he hadn't realized that I was awake. I debated pretending to go back to sleep so I wouldn't have to talk to him. He was a stranger. But I wanted to know who he was, and why he was by my hospital bed.

I reached over tentatively and tapped his shoulder, since I was unable to decide on any other course of action. The man's head lifted out of his hands, and when he saw me, his face lit up happily, though his eyes glittered guiltily. Why would he be feeling guilty?

"Er...hello."

"How're you feeling, Shiro?"

"1. How do you know my name? 2. I just got hit by a car. What do you think?" I thought I was being pretty mean to this stranger, but I couldn't help it. I had a pounding headache, and talking did _not _help.

"How do I know your name? Hm. That will be difficult to explain. Would you like me to...?" He trailed off uncertainly, watching me carefully.

"Maybe we should just start off with your name," I said wearily. I figured this would be a long conversation. I really wanted to know why the guy was here, but I still wanted to be at least a _little _polite.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!" He smiled warmly, and reached his hand out towards mine, which I accepted.

"Haku Tsukino. But you probably already know that."

The man nodded vigorously as he released my hand, but didn't comment.

"And why would that be?"

Ichigo rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand, watching me sadly. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell you while you're in the hospital. To tell the truth, it might shock you into unconsciousness. We don't want you like that for another 2 days!"

I started at that. "2 days? I've been unconscious for 2 days? How the hell did that happen?" My voice raised a few notches louder farther into the sentence, and in response, Ichigo placed a warm, tan finger on my lips.

"Hush. You don't want the doctors to come in and knock you out again, do you?"

I chewed my lip, but nodded, wanting him to answer my questions.

He leaned back into his chair comfortably, appearing as if he were wondering where to start.

"Well, let's see. Hm. Well, you got hit by the car, and nearly died, but they managed to get you to the hospital in time to save you. But your heart stopped. At least once."

Said heart skipped a beat, which you could hear in the beeping of the monitor. "I-it stopped," I questioned hoarsely.

Ichigo nodded the affirmative, and I leaned back in my bed, surprised. But I quickly shrugged it off. I was still alive, so it wasn't a big deal.

"So where you do you come in in all this?"

"You could say I saved you, I suppose. The driver of the other car called in the police, while I kept you...alive."

"Oh...thank you, very much."

"You're quite welcome!"

"So how old are you? You look around my age, but you don't go to my school."

"Well...I don't really keep track of things like that." Ichigo answered evasively, obviously skipping around the question.

"Family?"

"Only one person, but I don't think he knows it," Ichigo answered sadly.

"Is he like your brother or something? Why doesn't he know?"

"Because, we've never met. Or, rather, he's never met me."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

Ichigo shrugged. "You have nothing to apologize. It's neither his nor your fault."

"..." I wasn't sure how to answer, so I didn't.

I noticed the eyes that normally were on my back kept flickering back and forth between being on me, and not. It was irritating, but I figured I was safe enough with Ichigo. He was really nice.

'_And handsome,' _whispered a little voice in my head, which I instantly squashed.

"So, what was that little thing you were going to tell me about that would make me pass out," I asked as casually as I could, watching Ichigo's reaction calculatingly.

Ichigo stiffened, but lifted his eyes to mine. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded firmly.

"No matter the consequences?"

I felt my head bob up and down in response.

"Alright, if you insist. Do you believe in angels?"

"Like the ones in the bible? With the halos?"

"Eh, this is a different type of angel. No halos, no superior God, nor a devil."

"No, I don't, sorry. Why?"

The orange-haired man shifted uncomfortably. "Well, there is a type of angel out there, called Shugo Tenshi, which is roughly translated to Guardian Angel."

I nodded slowly, unsure as to where this was going.

"Well," he took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "I'm a Shugo Tenshi. I'm _your _Shugo Tenshi, your guardian angel."

I sat there for many a moment, trying to slow the crazy thoughts in my head down.

"So you're telling me, that you're my guardian angel?"

Ichigo nodded eagerly, glad that I was affirming it. But who said I was?

"Yea, that's totally believable. So. Where are the wings and the white dress? The little harp? The golden light shining on you? A halo?" I said, mockingly sarcastic.

"You don't believe me." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"Why would I?" I asked bitterly. "You're just sitting here in my hospital room, and you expect me to believe that you're my _guardian angel_?" I sneered.

Ichigo didn't answer, and for a moment, I felt bad that I might've offended him. But I didn't care. I mean, really, angels weren't real...right?

"How can I prove it?"

My face turned into that of a shocked person, and looked at him confusedly. "Do you _Shugo Tenshi_ have wings?"

Ichigo nodded knowingly, and smiled amusedly.

"Then show me. Please, show me your wings."

He stood, and went to the middle of the room, paused, smiling at me, and I crossed my arms, impatiently wondering how this was going to end. He was totally faking this stuff...right?

I instantly regretted thinking that.

I felt my jaw drop as I saw 2 white and grey flecked wings stretch out across the room slowly, as Ichigo was obviously trying to avoid knocking over anything. They were beautiful. Each individual feather was so perfect, and I couldn't help but want to touch them. I reached my arm out, opening and closing my hand to signal what I wanted.

Ichigo chuckled and complied, stretching the large wing over. He had to have at least a 10 foot wingspan. _At least_. My fingers reached out to brush the delicate feathers, and I sighed out happily at how soft they were.

I stroked the top of the wing, feeling the muscle there. I leaned forward and brushed my sensitive cheek across the appendage, the feathers tickling my nose softly. Then something clicked in my head.

"You're the one...the one who's been watching me all this time, aren't you? Now I understand. Why I feel so uneasy whenever I realized you weren't around. My subconscious knew you were there...but I didn't."

Ichigo brought his wings back in, and I watched them disappear when they reached his back, and I couldn't help but mourn the loss of them. Ichigo looked so much more uniquely beautiful when they were there.

"Yes. That was me. I never allowed you to see me in fear of your reaction. The only reason you can see me now is because I used up most of my energy trying to heal you."

I opened my mouth to comment, but he shushed me, and gently pushed me back against the bed.

"You need to sleep. I promise, I will explain whenever you wake up, ok?"

I nodded weakly, finally realizing just how tired I was. "O...k...Ichi...go."

My eyes began to shut against my will, and I felt warm lips press against my forehead. "Sleep well, my little Shiro."

And then I was asleep.

* * *

**So review with your comments, and whether or not I should continue!**

**I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing, but I will try and answer questions next update. But of course, I don't know what questions you may have, so ASK! :D**

**_"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am"_ ~Iris, Goo Goo Dolls**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**See guys, I am alive! And finally found the time at school to finish this chapter and get it up! Yay! and 7 reviews on the first chapter? That's awesome! Thanks so much! **

**Sorry it's so short! Only about 1500 words :( but I figured you guys would want an update...No guarantees on when the next one will be though.**

**Review Replies:**

**zZemoKITTYzZ: Aww I'm glad you like it! I apologize for not updating sooner :(**

**Sasuke Uzamaki9999: Hahaha I'd hope so! XD**

**whitespiderlilly: Why thank you! I try :)**

**deatheagle202: Really? Sorry...I try to give them thoughts...Didn't mean to make him rambly...but I mean, wouldn't you be too if a guy walked into your hospital room and showed you his wings?**

**MidnightTune36: Hahaha I'd prefer wings :) Wings are awesome. I like your penname by the way!**

**Paninibunny: -blushes- Thank you! **

**drmonalord: Oh I didn't? My bad! But Haku (AKA Shiro) looks exactly like he does in the anime except with white eyes instead of black. Describing people when they are in first person is difficult.**

**Anyway, on to the story! Please read the note on the bottom for an important notice! And I didn't edit this chapter from lack of time. I apologize for any mistakes. If they are major, let me know in a review!**

**Standard disclaimers apply!**

* * *

This time when I woke up, the light in the hospital room was dim, much to my joy. It was empty, and I sat up, wincing when my head spun a bit, making me waver, dizzied.

"Ichigo?" I called out tentatively. Perhaps that conversation was just a dream, caused by a concussion or something.

The air shifted slightly, as if it was ocean waves, and the orange-haired angel sat down next to my bed.

"Afternoon, Shiro." He greeted me unsmilingly, though I could've sworn the corner of his mouth quirked a little.

"Where were ya?" I asked, suppressing a yawn behind my hand. Ichigo made an amused sound, leaning back in his chair and propping up his feet on my bed.

"Oh, I was still here. Just invisible like normal. I don't want random doctors walking in and throwing me out. Not that that would stop me for long, it's just inconvenient." He replied, lazily waving his hand around like it was no big deal to turn invisible.

"You sound like being invisible is normal," I commented, half to myself.

"Well, because for me, it _is _normal. Shiro, I've been invisible for the greater part of 17 years. So, it really is normal. Honestly." Now he makes being invisible for 17 years seem normal. I groaned quietly, leaning back against the pillow and shutting my eyes.

"I heard the doctors earlier. You should be getting out of here soon. They're really surprised about your 'quick recovery' after being hit by that car. Probably because I healed the worst of your wounds." Ichigo said offhandedly, leaning his head back to rest on the uncomfortable chair, and shifting to get comfortable.

"Oh...well...thanks. I appreciate that." I told him truthfully, but feeling kind of awkward about it. I'd never really been good with gratitude. Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but froze and perked his ears towards the door. He listened for a moment before his eyes widened, and he disappeared with a small cracking sound.

Not 2 seconds later, a man in a white doctor's coat walked in. He had scruffy black hair and was unshaven. He looked middle-aged, though the spark of childlike excitement glittered in them. He strode easily over to the bed and picked up the clipboard to quickly read over it.

He nodded in understanding, letting out a small "Ah", before moving up closer to me. He peered down curiously at me, and I fidgeted under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Uh, hey Doc? You mind not staring at me?" I requested nervously, but not meeting his gaze. I could've sworn I heard a quiet, but deep chuckle resound through the air to my right, but I ignored it to the best of my ability.

"Oh, sorry! I just find your eye color fascinating. An albino with gold eyes. Very interesting combination." I took note of the careful wording, but wasn't offended by it. He seemed pretty nice, but oddly childish.

"I apologize, where are my manners? My name is Isshin Kurosaki!" Isshin reached his hand out toward me and I accepted the handshake easily. The name of my doctor echoed through my head like a mantra, and it wasn't until the doctor finally released my hand and walked over to my heart monitor did I realize why.

'_Kurosaki...Kurosaki...Ichigo! Ichigo's name is Ichigo Kurosaki! So wait...what the hell does that mean? Are they related? Is that even _possible_?'_

"Alright Haku, I think you may be able to be released today. I have no idea how you managed to heal so fast, but I'm not complaining! The less amount of time you're not healed, the less pain you're in!" The doctor nearly shouted, grinning goofily and waving his arms erratically. I couldn't help but sweatdrop.

'_Nope. I don't think there's any possible way that they are related.'_

I heard a little chuckle resound through the air next to me and my head snapped to my right to see Ichigo standing next to me, leaning against the bed. My eyes widened of their own accord, and I glared meaningfully at the doctor who was humming a strange tune while checking me over.

Ichigo followed my glare with his eyes, grinning brilliantly.

"He can't see me," he chuckled. "No human can unless I want them to. Right now, only you are able to see, hear, feel, and even smell me. I do not exist to anyone else."

Before I could respond, not verbally mind you, the doctor bounced away and out the door, only to return seconds later with a stack of papers clutched in his hand.

"Alrighty then, Haku, you're good to go! Just sign these papers, pull on some of your own clothes, and out the door you go! Your uncle already signed his consent for you to go, so it's all set for ya! Just drop them off at the nurse's station ok?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, accepting the papers with a gruff thanks, and the doctor skipped out of the room without another word.

"He never changes," Ichigo murmured from beside me. Curiosity piqued, I stopped after finishing my chicken scrawl of a signature to peer over at him.

"You know him?" I questioned, gesturing towards the door with my left hand.

Ichigo didn't answer for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes and no...I just know everyone who interacts with you, past, present, and future." He replied slowly, as if carefully picking and phrasing his words. It sounded like he was purposefully leaving something out, but I wasn't going to push it.

"Oh. That's...interesting. And kinda weird, too."

"It's normal for us. We can go back and forward in time, as long as we aren't seen by anyone, and we don't stay for more than an hour." Ichigo said, shrugging his shoulders before impatiently waving his arms at me.

"C'mon let's go, Shiro!" He urged, grabbing my arm like he was trying to drag me along. I snatched my arm back from his grip, and grabbed my clothes to go change, but stopped when I heard Ichigo laugh.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side confusedly.

"Shiro, I've been around you for 17 years, you don't need to go somewhere else to change." He told me, randomly stopping in the middle of his sentences to laugh a little. I glared and continued into the connecting bathroom, quickly changing into my clothes.

We strode easily out of the room and I dropped the papers off at the nurse's station, and breathed in happily when we finally got outside into the fresh air. Hospital smells don't appeal to me. The antiseptic scent that covers the scent of sickness.

My apartment was only a few blocks away, so Ichigo and I walked along quietly, barely talking except for Ichigo to warn me about some little thing or another. He seemed really protective of me. Finally, we got to the complex and I jogged up the flight of stairs to my apartment, and pulled out my key from my pocket to unlock the door, and pushed it open.

It was small, and sparsely furnished, but since it was only me, it wasn't a big deal. I dropped the keys onto the counter and flicked on a few lights, before going to dig around in the fridge, and pulling out a soda. Ichigo was just standing there looking awkward, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, Ichi! Do you eat?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed at the strange question, but slowly shook his head yes. I waved my arm at the fridge, obviously inviting him to help himself. He walked over and tugged the fridge door open, reaching in to grab a different type of soda and popping open the tab to take a sip, only to start coughing. I patted him on the back roughly, before he straightened, an arm over his mouth as a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Thanks," he murmured, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. I waved off his thanks and leaned back against the counter to sip my drink. A quick peek into my pantry told me that I was almost out of food, and I groaned as I finished off the soda, tossing the can into the recycling bin with Ichigo copying me.

"We gotta go get some groceries," I mumbled, half to myself as I slipped my wallet into my back pocket and grabbing my keys once again. I stepped right back out of the apartment, Ichigo following along quietly as I locked up and trotted down the steps. The store was right on the corner, so it wasn't a big deal to walk there and back. When no one was looking, Ichigo decided to take off that 'kido' thing so he could be visible and help me out with everything.

We got the groceries, still not talking that much, even on the way home. I set down a few bags and once again unlocked the door and we hauled the groceries into my- well, our- apartment. I started to unload them, Ichigo following suit as we dodged around each other to get where we needed to go.

Suddenly, Ichigo froze, his head cocked to the side as if listening.

"Ichigo? What's wr-" I started to ask, only to be cut off by an insistent "Sh!" and I uncertainly fell silent. Then Ichigo abruptly dived towards me and knocked me to the ground, just as my ceiling groaned, and the plaster started raining down on us. When it finally stopped, I sat up, shifting out from under the now unconscious Ichigo, moving to try and rouse him. My eyes drifted up on their own accord, and I found myself staring at a pair of wide, yellow, demonic eyes of a monster.

* * *

**Mwahaha cliffhanger! Don't you just love me? ;)**

***Important Notice***

**There is a poll on my profile. So basically, it just asks for you to vote for the 2 stories you want me to continue. the 2 or 3 with the least amount of votes will be put onto hiatus until the first 2 have been finished. It makes my life easier, and if you like all my stories, you don't have to keep track of like 4 different storylines.**

**So go and vote! :D**

**So, review please! Thanks!**

**Until Next Time**


End file.
